


Kein Störfall

by aislingde



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:58:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8627203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingde/pseuds/aislingde
Summary: Martha will dafür sorgen, dass Weihnachten friedlich und ungestört verläuft..





	

**Author's Note:**

> Entstanden 2012  
> Beta: CptJH. Vielen lieben Dank.

Seufzend rieb Martha über ihre Stirn. Sie hatte Kopfschmerzen, die einfach nicht weggehen wollten. Und das schon seit Tagen. 

Als Ärztin wusste sie, dass es stressbedingt war, aber als Mitarbeiterin von Unit konnte sie vor Weihnachten ihr Arbeitspensum nicht reduzieren. Deswegen beugte sie sich wieder über die Konsole. Nach zwölf Stunden Arbeit fiel es ihr schwer, sich zu konzentrieren. 

 

In den letzten Jahren war es immer in dieser Jahreszeit zu einer besonderen Häufung von Vorfällen mit Außerirdischen gekommen und wenigstens dieses eine Jahr sollte es ein ruhiges Fest werden, dafür würden sie sorgen.  

Während Martha die einfachen Programmierungen durchgeführt hatte, hatte ihr Partner, Mickey, die Gebäude überprüft und sichergestellt, dass weder Menschen noch Aliens etwas manipuliert hatten.  

 

Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde kam Mickey in den Kontrollraum und hielt den Daumen hoch. Alle Anzeigen standen jetzt auf grün, sie hatten das Artefakt erfolgreich eingebaut. Endlich. 

„Bist du soweit?“, fragte sie ihren Partner. 

Mickey sah zu ihr rüber und grinste. 

„Jupp, alles ist fertig.“ 

„Gut, dann lass uns Feierabend machen, hier können wir nichts mehr machen.“  

Martha nickte den Technikern zu, dann packte sie ihre wenigen Sachen und gemeinsam verließen sie die Einsatzzentrale. 

 

Erst als sie das Gelände des Kernkraftwerks Oldbury verlassen hatte, konnte sie tief durchatmen. 

Kerntechnologie beunruhigte Martha. Auch wenn der Doctor ihr gesagt hatte, dass es in England nie zu einem Reaktorunglück kommen würde, hielt sie die Technik für sehr gefährlich. So hatte sie sofort zugestimmt, als man sie fragte, ob sie die Kernkraftwerke mit außerirdischer Technologie sicherer machen wollte. 

Zuerst hatte sie keine Idee gehabt, wie sie es anstellen wollte, aber bei der Sicherung des einsturzgefährdeten Hubs von Torchwood III war ihr ein Artefakt in die Hände gefallen, das nach einiger Prüfung genau das richtige war.  

Es war ein Schutzschild, der sich von auftretender Energie nährte. Solange alles in Ordnung war, war der Schild inaktiv, aber in dem Moment, wo Radioaktivität austrat, aktivierte er sich von selbst.  

Niemand konnte sagen, woher dieses Artefakt stammte, aber nach Durchsuchung aller Magazine von Torchwood und Unit hatten sie insgesamt sieben Stück. 

Da Jack Harkness nicht mehr als Experte zur Verfügung stand, hatten Mickey und zwei Techniker von Unit alle gründlich durchgeprüft und eins als kaputt aussortiert, sodass sie sechs zur Verfügung hatten. 

Weniger, als es aktive Kernkraftwerke gab.  

Während sich die Verantwortlichen noch darum stritten, wo die Schutzschilde eingebaut werden sollten, hatten Martha und Mickey in Oldbury angefangen. Es war das älteste Kernkraftwerk und Martha befürchtete, dass es noch nicht mal ein Angriff von Außerirdischen benötigen würde, damit es einen Störfall geben würde. Man hatte die Reaktorblöcke zwar abgeschaltet, aber noch befand sich genügend spaltfähiges Material in den Reaktoren. Für Aliens ein perfektes Ziel, da mit dem Abschalten auch die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen runtergefahren worden waren.  

 

Vier Tage hatten sie gebraucht, um das Artefakt einzubauen, dabei hingen die verantwortlichen Ingenieure des Kernkraftwerks ständig in ihren Nacken und stellten Fragen, die sie nicht beantworten konnten. 

 

Jetzt waren sie endlich fertig. Als Martha sich auf den Beifahrersitz setzte, massierte sie wieder die Nasenwurzel, doch die Kopfschmerzen wurden nicht besser.  

 

„Du siehst genau so fertig aus, wie ich mich fühle.“ Mickeys Kommentar riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.  

„Es war das erste Artefakt. Bei den nächsten haben wir mehr Erfahrung, dann geht alles besser“, versuchte Martha sich selbst aufzumuntern. „Lass uns nach Hause fahren.“ 

Auch wenn ihr Mann, Thomas, dann schon tief und fest schlief, hatte der Gedanke, sich einfach nur an ihn kuscheln zu können, seinen Reiz. 

„Besser nicht. Wir brauchen beide eine Dusche und Schlaf. Besser wir übernachten hier im Hotel und fahren morgen früh weiter.“ 

Er hatte Recht. So sehr sich Martha nach Thomas sehnte, sie würden durch die Heimfahrt vier bis fünf Stunden Zeit verlieren. Besonders wo es jetzt auch noch anfing zu regnen. 

„Es ist schrecklich, wenn du der Vernünftige bist“, stimmte sie ihm zu. Also würde es wieder nur für ein Telefonat reichen. Wie so oft durch ihren Job. 

„Was daran liegt, dass ich im Gegensatz zu dir weder eine heimelige Wohnung, noch eine Familie habe, die auf mich warten.“ Ohne ihr die Chance zu geben, etwas zu sagen, startete er den Wagen und fuhr los.  

 

Zuerst hielt er bei einem Schnellimbiss an, wo sie eine Kleinigkeit aßen, und gegen neun Uhr erreichten sie das Hotel. 

 

Es gehörte zur preiswerten Kategorie, doch der Besitzer führte es mit viel Liebe. So gab es nicht nur in der Lobby einen Adventskranz, nein, in jedem Zimmer gab es auf dem Schreibtisch ein kleines Gesteck, das verführerisch nach Tanne, Zimt und Weihnachten roch. Zusätzlich boten sie als Zimmerservice heißen Punsch an. 

Genau den bestellte sich Martha und ließ ein Bad einlaufen, während sie darauf wartete, dass das Getränk gebracht wurde. Danach stieg sie in das heiße Wasser.  

Das Telefon hatte sie auch schon strategisch abgelegt, um in der Wanne ein langes Gespräch mit Thomas führen zu können.  

Aber ihr Mann war nicht zu Hause. Als sie ihn über Handy erreichte, erfuhr sie, dass er mit Arbeitskollegen im Pub war. Sie wünschte ihm viel Spaß und legte auf.  

Martha wollte nicht frustriert sein, dass er nicht zu Hause war, um auf einen Anruf zu warten. Er führte ein eigenständiges Leben und immer wenn sie zu Hause war, hatte er Zeit. Trotzdem.  

Seufzend trank Martha einen Schluck Punsch, lehnte sich zurück und versuchte zu entspannen. Doch es funktionierte nicht. 

Kurz darauf gab sie auf und zog sich wieder an. 

Obwohl sie erschöpft war, war sie einfach noch nicht müde genug, um schlafen zu gehen. 

‚Magst du noch mit mir in einen Pub gehen?’ Sie schickte Mickey eine SMS, weil sie nicht stören wollte.  

Keine Minute später klopfte es an der Tür und Mickey grinste sie unsicher an. „Ist dir sofort recht? Wenn du aber anschließend noch in eine Disco möchtest, dann muss ich passen, denn mir hat es gereicht, durch die endlosen Kabelkanäle des Kraftwerks zu kriechen.“ 

„Ich will ja nur noch ein Bier trinken, um die nötige Bettschwere zu bekommen. Lange will ich nicht raus.“ Martha wollte einfach nicht alleine sein. Sie nahm ihre Jacke und gemeinsam gingen sie zum Pub, der an der nächsten Ecke war. 

 

Auch dort war alles weihnachtlich geschmückt und zusätzlich zum Geruch nach Bier und Zigaretten, kam noch ein Hauch von Tanne und Zimt. 

 

Zusammen tranken sie noch ein Pint Bier, dann gingen sie zurück zur Pension. Auf dem halben Weg fing es an zu schneien. Es wirkte so friedlich.  

 

Martha blieb stehen und blickte nach oben. Sehen konnte sie natürlich nichts, aber sie hatte trotzdem das Gefühl, nach dem Doctor Ausschau zu halten.  

 

„Reichen unsere Anstrengungen, Mickey? Ich bin eigentlich Ärztin und statt bei medizinischen Problemen zu helfen, bin ich inzwischen für alles und nichts zuständig? Trotzdem bleibt die Angst, dass die Menschheit dieses Weihnachten nicht übersteht.“ 

 

Mickey kam einen Schritt näher und nahm sie in den Arm. „Glaub mir, die Menschheit hat schon viel Schlimmeres überstanden und mit dem was wir gerade machen, sichern wir die Reaktoren nicht nur gegen Außerirdische.“ 

„Ich weiß.“ Martha kuschelte sich in seine Umarmung. „Ich bin froh, dass es dich gibt. Du weißt, wovon ich rede und hältst mich nicht für verrückt.“ 

„Wer tut das denn? Deine Familie bestimmt nicht.“ 

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Thomas. Ich liebe ihn, aber wir sehen uns so selten und ich will ihn nicht mit all dem belasten, was ich erlebt habe. Meine Familie möchte ihm auch nichts von dem, was sie in dem Jahr, das es nicht gab, mitgemacht haben, erzählen. Dementsprechend verkrampft sind Familienfeiern. Thomas glaubt, dass es daran liegt, dass er ein Weißer ist.“ Sie kuschelte sich ein wenig in seine Umarmung bevor sie fortfuhr. 

„Ich genieße jeden wachen Moment, wenn wir zusammen sind. Aber dann gibt es die Nächte wo ich ihn wecke, weil ich schreiend aus Alpträumen erwache und er kann mich nicht trösten.“ Martha zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er glaubt, dass ich als Ärztin im Kriegseinsatz war und ich rede es ihm nicht aus.“ 

Mickey seufzte. „Ich kann dir nicht helfen. Du musst entscheiden, ob er wirklich der richtige Mann für dich ist.“ Er drückte sie. 

 

„Ich weiß.“ 

Martha genoss seine Wärme noch einen Moment und löste sich dann aus der Umarmung. „Komm, mir wird kalt. Und morgen haben wir noch eine weite Fahrt vor uns.“ 

„Hunterston?“ 

„Ja, es ist alt und wenn meine Vorgesetzten wissen was sie wollen, können sie das Artefakt ausbauen und in ein anderes Kraftwerk installieren. Aber ich zweifele, dass sie sich noch dieses Jahr entscheiden. Falls Weihnachten etwas passieren sollte, werden sie mir sehr dankbar sein. Wenn nicht, müssen wir die Artefakte nur ausbauen.“ 

Mickey sagte nichts, sondern nahm nur ihre Hand und ging mit Martha zur Pension.  


End file.
